Howling at the Moon
by ScarlettSerpent
Summary: When Bakura gets bitten during a fight with a wolf, what will happen? Bakura is growing stronger and Ryou is getting worried. Will Bakura have to abandon his Hikari in order to protect him?  minor cursing and suggestive themes


**Hey guys, this is my first ever Fanfic story :D Nervous about what people are going to say but please review anyway. Oh, and if you have any improvements I'm open to criticism! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - The Challenge of a Wolf<span>**_  
><em>

_Don't scream Ryou, don't scream _Ryou thought to himself as Bakura growled the last word of his sentence. They were sitting in the lounge of their house telling each other ghost stories. Well, it was more like Bakura telling the stories while Ryou cowered in the corner of the sofa. Ryou didn't want to tell Bakura that he was scared as that would just make him smirk and then he would tease him.

_When is this story going to end? I'm going to have a heart attack if he makes me jump again!_ Ryou snuggled deeper into his blanket in fear as Bakura's story neared the end.

"She walked upstairs with all the lights off. Her parents were away for the weekend so she was all alone." Bakura continued. Ryou fell off the back of the sofa in shock when Bakura suddenly leaned forward and snarled like a demon.

When he opened his eyes and looked over the sofa to the floor in front, he saw Bakura hunched up on the floor clutching his stomach as tears rolled down his face. Ryou panicked for a moment thinking he was hurt, but then he heard the roaring laughter coming from Bakura. He pouted as he got up from the floor.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." Bakura grinned. Ryou scowled at this.

"Ok Ryou, let's go to the shop and get some popcorn, and some steak. I think we ran out of that today." Bakura chuckled darkly as he stood up.

Ryou shuddered at Bakura's chuckle and followed him upstairs and put some shoes on before coming back down. Bakura came down shortly after so he and Ryou started to make their way down to their local supermarket.

Bakura decided he wanted to take a short-cut seeing as it was starting to get dark out. _0h… This is just like that other story Bakura told me! I hope there's nothing down here…_ Ryou shivered. He hated going out after Bakura had told one of his stories.

Everything was quiet, just how Bakura liked it. They were walking down a stony path that had creeping willow trees hanging over the sky. Ryou felt like they were going to reach out and snatch at him with one of their leafy tendrils, and he snuck closer to Bakura. The grass running alongside the pathway was lifeless and looked like it hadn't seen the sun in weeks.

Bakura lifted his arms up, linked his fingers and rested his head against his hands. Ryou looked up at his Yami. _He's beautiful,_ he thought. His Yami was tall and had white hair down to the middle of his back just like him, though Bakura's was more spiky and messy. He had brown eyes identical to Ryou and he tended to wear a blue and white striped t-shirt, grey jeans and a black trench coat, whereas Ryou wore the same but with a light blue cardigan rather than the trench coat. Ryou also wore the millennium ring, since he was the Hikari and Bakura came from the ring.

Bakura turned around and started walking backwards to grin at Ryou. Ryou smiled back then suddenly caught a flash of movement behind his Yami. He was about to tell Bakura when a huge silver wolf appeared behind him.

Bakura heard Ryou gasp and whimper before stopping and taking a step towards his Hikari but Ryou moved back. Bakura raised an eyebrow and said, "What's the matter little Ry Ry? Are you scared of the deep dark woods?" He smirked.

Ryou stood frozen to the spot when he shakily lifted his hand and pointed to behind Bakura. "W-wolf!" He whispered. He clamped his eyes shut before slowly backing away towards the nearest tree. _Please be running away, Bakura please_ Ryou thought as he put his hands over his ears tightly so that he couldn't hear what was going on.

Bakura however, wasn't running away. He wasn't scared of the wolf since he had encountered these ones before, the ones that were bold enough to try and attack him. He had to admit that this one was particularly beautiful.

The wolf slowly stalked towards Bakura and growled. Bakura edged down into a fighting stance, but lowered himself enough to seem less threatening, hoping somehow that the wolf would give up and go away. No chance of that happening, as the wolf snarled and pounced at Bakura. Bakura was ready for this of course. He rolled away at the last second immediately back on his feet darting away from the wolf.

The wolf soared over his head, whipped round and started chasing after him. He soon caught up to the spiky haired albino, and pounced at Bakura's chest. Knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack completely, he also knew he could stop it from really injuring him.

As soon as the wolf was mere inches away from Bakura's chest Bakura dived to the right causing the wolf to snap down on Bakura's right calf. The wolf was happily chewing on Bakura's leg when he felt a hand begin to wrap around his neck.

The wolf was lifted into the air and slammed into a tree by a furiously glaring Bakura. He desperately tried to free himself with his paws making whimpering sounds like a puppy.

"You. Bit. Me? I won't kill you now, seeing as my Hikari doesn't like it when I kill things. I suggest you don't come anywhere near my Hikari or me again though, otherwise I will be forced to kill you. Now go." Bakura snarled as he dropped the wolf to the floor. The silver beast recoiled away from Bakura for a moment before darting to the left and through the trees.

Bakura smirked, turned and walked over to the tree that Ryou had scrambled up in his fright to get away from the wolf. Ryou was hunched up on the branches with his eyes shut and his hands still over his ears. Bakura reached up and gently touched Ryou's leg. The fluffy albino shrieked and fell backwards out of the tree and into a smirking Bakura's arms.

His eyes popped open and his cheeks suddenly reddened in a furious blush. He pulled to get away but Bakura held on for a moment before releasing him gently to the ground. Ryou cleared his throat and sighed with relief that the wolf was gone. He then thanked Bakura.

"Alright, let's get back home; this wolf bite is bleeding like hell." Bakura grumbled before turning round and starting to walk home. _That wolf was an idiot_ he thought.

"We should really go and get that checked out by a doctor Bakura. In case of infection." Ryou explained to his spiky haired Yami.

"No, its fine Ryou, I don't need a doctor. They won't tell me anything I don't already know." Bakura sighed. _Sometimes I hate how overprotective Ryou is_ he thought.

"But 'Kura," Ryou started before he was interrupted.

"I'm fine, Ryou. Really"


End file.
